Healer Of My Wounds
by Demyxslight
Summary: When a certain ninja is being abuse, will the one person he wants be the healer of his wounds? NarutoSasuke
1. Default Chapter

I've been noticing that hardly anyone reviews for my stories so this is gonna be another sucky one. I can feel it. :sigh: oh well. Well...shall we get on with it?

**Pairings**: Not sure yet but more than likely it's gonna be Naruto/Sasuke. Others will come later.

**Warning:** This ia gonna be a YAOI story! Some pairings won't be but alot of them will. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I lay here, batter and broken. My body is sore everywhere. Blood pours out of the wounds that he inflicted on me. If anyone knew that I was getting beaten by him, they would wonder why I didn't bother crying. My answer to you: Why cry? Why cry when nobody can help me? Why cry when I can think of the pain he inflicted on me? Why cry when that hurts too?

_Flashback_

_Blood is everywhere._

_"Get up!"_

_I don't answer him. Why bother? He grabs me by the shirt. And he yells at me again to get up. I still don't answer him._

_"YOU LITTLE WHORE! GET UP!"_

_And he hits me again and again until I can't take it anymore and I get up. He pushes me down on the hard floor. And he continues to beat me._

_When it's over, I can't move a muscle. He looks down at me, mocking me with his eyes._

_"Hm. I always knew that you were weak. I dont know why I ever acknowledged you!"_

_Then he walked out of the room and left me in pain._

_End of Flashback_

The pain is extreme. I don't know how long I'll last. He'll come back in later and say what he always say.

"I'm sorry...Sasuke."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Did that set you back? The person that was beating him was...Itachi! Anyways review!


	2. Birthday

**Authoress Note:** So sorry I took forever to update! Here's the second chapter!

Disclamier: I don't own Blaine Larson or anything of him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I clean my wounds. It hurts like hell but...he hurts me all the time that I've gotten used to the pain. I'm sure that some of my wounds needs stitches but if I go have them fixed they'll take me away from Itachi. I can't let that happen!

After cleaning my wounds I get ready for school. It was going to be a long day!

At School

"Sasuke-kun! Come and sit by me!"

"No way forehead girl! Sasuke is sitting next to me!"

"In your dreams Ino-pig!"

Dammit! Those girls are so annoying! Don't they get it! I don't girls let alone them! So I did what I always did. I walked away.

"Look what you did Ino-pig!"

"He ran away because of you forehead girl!"

Their arguement continued.

When I got to the classroom I saw _him_.

The beautiful boy was talking to Iruka. He was a beautiful blonde angel. He had a big mouth but I didn't care. I loved him! I loved Uzamaki Naruto.

I walked in and took a seat. I layed my head down and closed my eyes taking a little cat nap, when all of a sudden I heard...

"SASUKE! ARE YOU AWAKE?"

Oh! For the love mercy!

"What do you want dobe?"

He looked hurt at the comment and immediatly I wished I could take it back. But then the hurt was gone and he was back to his normal cute self.

"Sasuke. You do remember what tomorrow is right?"

Remember? All I could remember was Itachi beating me!

"No what's tomorrow?"

He smile softly, melting my heart.

"If you don't remember then I'm not telling. You'll have to wait until tomorrow!"

Damn him!

"Baka."

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"I know I am!"

Sigh.

Walking Home After school

My legs hurt so badly! I live such a long ways from school. Itachi told me once that walking will help make my wounds go away.

Yeah right.

When I get home Itachi was asleep. I tried to be as quiet as possible but to no avail.

He sprang to life the minute I walked across the floor.

He looked pissed.

"Sasuke! Where the hell of you been?"

Shaking I said,"At school nii-san."

_Whack!_

He slapped me.

"Don't you dare lie to me!"

"Please Itachi! I had to walk home! I swear I didn't go anywhere else!"

"I see that you don't wanna cooraperate! Well I guess you need to be punished!"

And then he grabbed his whip and started beating me.

But the whole time that he was beating me my mind traveled to that one song...the one I used to sing to Naruto when he thought about killing hmself. Blaine Larson's "How Do You Get That Lonely?"

/It was just another story written on the second page  
Underneath the Tiger's football score  
It said he was only eighteen, a boy about my age  
They found him face down on the bedroom floor

There'll be services on Friday at the Lawrence Funeral Home  
Then out on Mooresville highway, they'll lay him 'neath a stone...

How do you get that lonely, how do you hurt that bad  
To make you make the call, that havin' no life at all  
Is better than the life that you had  
How do you feel so empty, you want to let it all go  
How do you get that lonely... and nobody know

Did his girlfriend break up with him, did he buy or steal that gun?

Did he lose a fight with drugs or alcohol?  
Did his Mom and Daddy forget to say I love you son?  
Did no one see the writing on the wall?

I'm not blamin' anybody, we all do the best we can  
I know hindsight's 20/20, but I still don't understand...

How do you get that lonely, how do you hurt that bad  
To make you make the call, that havin' no life at all  
Is better than the life that you had  
How do you feel so empty, you want to let it all go  
How do you get that lonely... and nobody know

It was just another story printed on the second page  
Underneath the Tiger's football score.../

The Next Morning

I'm so sore. I was almost near the school entrance when Naruto popped out from the bushes scaring me.

"Dobe what are you doing scaring me like that?"

"I got something for you."

He pulled from his shirt a...beautifully wrapped present. Oh God!

"Happy Birthday Sasuke-kun."

I just lost it. I started crying.


	3. Birthday Party

Well here's chapter 3!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sat down on a bench holding my head. I didn't mean to start crying but I did anyways. This boy...the same boy who had always challenged me at everything...was holding a birthday cake made for me and a present.

I heard him sit down next.

"Sasuke? What's the matter? Do you not like the cake? Is chocolate not your favorite frosting? Gomen."

"Baka it's not you! It's...it's ..."

"What? Tell me! I want to be able to help! What's wrong?"

I wiped my eyes and looked at him and that made me want to cry even more. For once, after my parents were killed, I saw real concern. He actually cared about me this boy who was hated by almost everyone. You would think that he had no feelings but he did.

I couldn't help but reach over and give him a big hug. He seemed surprised but then relaxed. I didn't care that he hugged my brusies. Because now I found someone who cared for me and I didn't need to worry anymore. I felt safe.

"Sasuke."

"Yes?"

"We should be getting inside or we're going to end up getting sick."

I nodded then grabbed his hand and we walked inside together.

**First Period**

I sat down in my seat and started doing my math work. It was all pretty easy. So as soon as finished I started counting the minutes until lunch. Naruto wanted me to eat my cake then. And I wanted to share my cake with all of Naruto's friends. It would be like a little birthday party. And that's what I've always wanted. I couldn't wait!

**Lunch**

"_Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Sasuke, happy birthday to you!_"

I wiped the few tears that had escaped my eyes. I didn't know how many friends Naruto had! There were Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Chouji, Neji, Kabuto, Lee, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Ino, and Sakura.

All of them had sung "Happy Birthday" to me and I couldn't have been more happy in my life.

I couldn't help but hug Naruto again.

"Thank you so much Naruto! I don't think I can ever repay you for this."

"You welcome Sasuke."

**Walking Home**

It had been such a great day! Everyone had gotten me a present. I stuffed in my locker so that Itachi wouldn't destroy them. Yes nothing can ruin my day.

Except for an angry Itachi who was waiting for me on the front porch.

He grabbed me by the hair and hissed,"Get in the house you little whore!"

As soon as the door was closed, he slapped me hard. I clunged onto my stinging cheek.

"I told you to come home at lunch so that you could do your chores early! What were you doing that you didn't listen to me?"

"Nii...nii-san...please. My friends threw a little birthday party for me at lunch. I didn't want to be rude."

"Birthday huh? Well...," he said starting to unzip his pants,"here's my birthday present."

I tried running but he caught up to me. He pulled down my pants and whispered in my ear,"We're going to have fun tonight."

(**rape scene cut out due to regulations**)

I bleeding everywhere. How could I ever face Naruto? Someone else took my innocence when I wanted so badly for Naruto to take it. I hated Itachi! I hated him!

I cleaned myself up and got into bed. I had to cry myself to sleep.

The Next Day

I was so sore. It hurt to walk and I know it'll hurt ten times worse when I sit down. How much longer do I have to live like this? How fucking long! I can't take this anymore!

I limped all the way to school.

And who was there to greet me?

Why Naruto!

I couldn't help but feel that my getting raped was somewhat Naruto's fault. So that's probably why I blew up on him.

"Hi Sasuke!"

I ignored him and kept on walking.

"Hey Sasuke...where are you going? Stop!"

I did stop and turned around and vented all my anger on him.

It wasn't fair but I did it anyways.

"You are so stupid! Can't you take a hint? I don't want to talk to you ever again! You are such a pest! You don't even have real friends! They probably just use you to get stuff! Nobody likes you! So just leave me ALONE!"

I'll never forget the hurt that showed on his face. Tears streamed down his face. Then he pushed me out of the way and ran.

Just when I thought that things couldn't get worse guess who happened to hear the whole conversation?

Shikamaru, Kiba, Kabuto, and Lee. Oh great.

They circled around me. They all had grim looks on their faces.

"I guess you heard my conversation with Naruto."

"You're damn right we heard your conversation pretty boy!"

"Kiba! Shut it!"

Kiba shut up but he continued to glare at the Uchiha boy.

Shikamaru turned back to Sasuke.

"We don't appreciate you saying all those things to Naruto. None of it's true! Naruto does to have friends!"

"Yeah! You had no right to say that to him! He didn't deserve your verbal abuse!"

"Sasuke-kun."

I turned to Lee.

"I've always know that you were kinda cold-hearted but what you said to him was uncalled so. Kabuto is right. He didn't deserve your verbal abuse."

Kiba said,"Unlike you we care about Naruto. And we don't wanna see him get hurt."

"I do care about Naruto! He's been the light for my dark times."

"Dark times?"

"I can't talk about it but I didn't mean to be mean."

"Well you better go apologize."

"I will."

I started to run. Shikamaru called to me.

"Yeah?"

"Naruto does care about you. Just know that."

"OK."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thank you to all who reviewed! I love you all! Ok getting mushy! Well if you want the full chapter (rape scene included.) just email me at 


	4. Sorry

Hey guys! So sorry that I haven't updated but it turns out that I have a virus thats hard to get rid of. So I'm really really really really sick! So enjoy! Oh! Before I forget! I opened an account at adultfanfic so you can read the uncut version too!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I ran and ran and searched and searched but I could not find Naruto anywhere.

_/Baka this is all you fault!You had to put the blame on him didn't you/_

What was I doing fighting with myself? I was as bad as Sakura!

Anyways back to business.

Naruto! Where are you?

Naruto's POV

I was really pissed at Sasuke. That bastard.

But that changed when I decided to think back. I saw bruises on his neck.

And I came to a conclusion on how they got there...they got there because...he was probably playing to rough with the other boys:)

That must be it!

I know! I'll got to his house and then I'll...um...I'll..I don't know what I'll do.

Anyways OFF TO SASUKE'S...oh I'm already there.

Well I better knock.

I waited a few minutes before a look alike of Sasuke came to the door.

I couldn't believe my eyes! This guy looked just like Sasuke!

Itachi's POV

I was going to kill the person who dared knocked on my door.

But the person standing in front of me was beautiful. He had golden hair and bright blue eyes and tannish skin. I was getting alittle excited. I was going to have some fun.

Naruto's POV

For some reason this guy made me feel nervous.

"I-Is Sasuke here?"

He didn't say anything. Just moved out of the way.

I walked into the big house.

However, the minute the door was closed he attacked me.

"You're very beautiful you know that? Very beautiful. And I'm going to be the first to take that beauty."

He started kissing me. I tried fighting back but the more I fought the tighter he held on.

"P-p-p-please stop!"

"You know you like this."

Then he pulled down his pants and began.

**sex scene go bye bye.**

How dare he that bastard!

He just raped me!

All sudden the front door swings open to reveal...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haha! Cliff hanger! Chapter's short because I'm getting dizzy! Review!


	5. Found

Hey so sorry that I haven't updated for awhile! Well enjoy ppls!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The door opened to reveal...Iruka and Sakura. They were given a key by Sasuke **BEFORE** Itachi ever moved in. He gave Iruka a key in case he needed anything or if he was searching for Naruto. And that's exactly what he was doing. Only he found Naruto crying, bleeding and Itachi still in him.

Iruka and Sakura who were talking happily among themselves a few minutes ago were now completely silent. They were taking in the sight before them not really wanting to believe it. Naruto, happy-go-lucky Naruto, was laying on the floor, bleeding and reaching out to them, while Itachi just looked at them shocked.

Nobody said anything for what seemed like an hour but was really 3 minutes.

Then all hell broke loose.

Sakura, who was screaming and crying, ran over to Naruto while Iruka chased after Itachi.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH NARUTO!"

After awhile, he lost sight of Itachi and headed back to Sasuke's house where Sakura was cleaning up Naruto and reassuring him that everything was going to be okay.

"D-d-don't worry Naruto. You're going to be okay."

Naruto probably didn't hear a word of it. He was crying so hard saying over and over again, "My friends are going to hate me! My friends are going to hate me!"

Poor Iruka didn't know what to do except hold his adopted son and cry. Thank the high heavens for Kakashi. Wondering what the commotion was about, Kakashi came to see what was up.

One look at the situation and Kakashi took charge.

Taking Naruto from Iruka he said,"I'm taking him to the hospital. Find Sasuke. He needs to know about this."

And with that he took off.

The Hospital

Kakashi, Iruka, Sakura and I were awaiting the news of Naruto. After Iruka and Sakura found me and brought me back to the hospital, they got the story. Itachi came back about 7 months ago but nobody ever found out because he had me do all the shopping and everything else.

After about an hour the doctor came out a grim expression on his face.

"Will he be okay doctor?" Sakura asked.

"Yes and no. He'll be okay physically however..."

"However what?"

"He's close to having a nervous breakdown."

"How can you tell?"

"He's awake but...he's not himself."

"What do you mean?"

"Come and see for yourself."

I couldn't handle anymore. For the first time I cried in front of an audience.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Short I know but...damn I don't got a good excuse this time:) Anyways bye!


	6. Naruto

Hey guys! My mom is doing alot better now! I wanna thank Naaja for the support! This chap's for you.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Last Time_

_"He's not himself."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"You'll see."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I followed after Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei to Naruto's room. I was scared on what I was going to find out. My fears were soon realized as we entered Naruto's room. He was deathly white and was shivering. His hair looked like someone had sat on it and then ran it over. His once beautiful blue bright eyes were now dull and lifeless as if he wasn't there.

And he wasn't.

He turned to look at us and for a moment it looked like he was going to scream. But then a weird smile came to his face and he said,"Oh goody. House cleaning is here."

Iruka turned white while Kakashi was there, ready to catch Iruka if he fainted. I just watched in shock and sadness. What happen to poor Naruto!

"My laundry is over there. Please go get it."

Nobody moved.

Naruto frowned and said,"I asked you to please get my laundry. It's really dirty and it needs to be washed."

The doctor leaned in and whispered,"Please do as he says."

Kakashi walked slowly over to where the clothes were and picked up the torn clothing. At once Naruto began to panic.

"No! Not those ones! Quit looking at them! Put them down!"

He dropped them at once.

"EVERYONE WILL KNOW MY SECRET! THAT I'M DIRTY FOR SLEEPING WITH AN OLDER MAN THAT I DIDN'T EVEN GIVE MY INNOCENCE TO! EVERYONE WILL HATE ME! PLEASE DON'T TELL!"

"NURSE! HURRY! WE NEED TO SEDATE THIS BOY! HE'S GETTING HYSTERICAL!"

Soon a nurse arrived and then Naruto was in a deep sleep.

Iruka was crying hard and even me and Kakashi had some tears coming down. Naruto was not the same and maybe never will be. But there was one thing that occured to me. Where was Itachi?

Ten O' Clock

Nothing has changed so far. Naruto has been in a coma-like sleep. It was just me and Iruka. Kakashi had gone home. He was going to talk to the principal about letting school out because of Naruto. With Itachi on the loose it would be better if the kids were with their parents.

Midnight

I can't stop thinking that this was all my fault. And in a way it is. I held Naruto's hand and then whispered the words that I had always wanted to say.

"I love you."

Next day at school

"Okay class turn to page 185."

"Anko-sama I have some important news."

"Okay thank you."

Anko scanned over the paper and then read to the class what was happening.

"Last night 14 yr. old Naruto was raped by Uchiha Itachi who is now on the loose. School will be canceled until further notice. Dismissed."

The kids scrambeled out talking about how cool it was to be let out of school. Only a few weren't happy. Kiba, Lee, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, and Kabuto walked in shocked silence out into the hall.

Kiba was the first to speak.

"What do we do?"

"Talk to the one person who would know about this...Uchiha Sasuke."

The others nodded.

Meanwhile in the girl's bathroom Ino, Sakura and Hinata were crying about the situtation. Sure Ino and Sakura made fun of him sometimes and sure they had wished that something bad would happen to him for all the pranks that he pulled on them but they never wanted this to happen. He was a very sweet boy who always helped others in their time of need.

"We should go and visit him."

"Yeah."

At the Hosiptal

Naruto woke up but he still doesn't recognize us. He called me a maid, Iruka a mom and Kakashi his grandpa. He'll sit and talk about the War of 1667 even though there was no war at that time. He'll stare for hours at me and Iruka but never say a word. And then when you thought that the worse was over, fate threw another curve at you.

I wondered if Naruto would ever get better.

Itachi still hasn't been found and if I find him, I'll torture him to death. Tsunade has been in and out, talking to Naruto who has now claimed her as his second mommy.

Tsunade turned to Iruka. "May I speak with you for a moment?"

"Sure. Watch him for a moment would ya Sasuke."

"Sure."

They walked out of the room. I cracked it just a bit so that I could hear what they were saying.

"Have they found Itachi?"

"Not yet. Don't worry Iruka he can't get far. I wanted to talk to you about Naruto though."

"What about?"

"Iruka...Naruto might never be himself unless the right person can snap him out of it."

"How do we find this right person?"

"Naruto will gradually start to open to him more. He'll tell all sorts of things. If that person can get Naruto to trust him, he'll be alright. He'll be scarred but alright."

"Tsunade-sama, there are some boys here to see a Mr. Uchiha?"

"He's in there."

The nurse turned to open the door. I quickly backed away from it and sat down.

"Mr. Uchiha?"

"Yes?"

"There are some boys here to see you. Please follow me."

I got up and followed her down the hall. But the heavens above must've hated me because the boys were Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, Lee, Neji, and Kabuto.

Shikamaru spoke first. "Sasuke we want to have a word with you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oooooh! Short but sweet. I have a question for you guys. The story isn't over yet actually far from over but what I need to know is how do you want the ending? Do you want it sad with a sequel or happy without a sequel? I need to know so I know what direction I need to take it. Let me know. And now for a very special guest please give it up for ITACHI!

Itachi: Thanks.

**Alright Itachi I just want to ask you a few questions. Is that alright?**

I.: I don't care.

**Great! Question 1. Why did you rape Naruto?**

I.: What do you mean why? You're the one who wrote the script!

**Excuuuuuuuuuuuse me? I didn't force you!**

I.: Yes you did!

**I didn't put a gun to your head and make you rape him. You did that of your own free will!**

I.: WHAT!

**Should I read you your rights?**

(Itachi walks away angerily)

**Wait come back!**


	7. Oops!

Ok I'm not dead nor will I ever be for a long time...I hope! Well here's your chapter!

**Naruto:Everyone run far away and never read this chapter!**

What! Why you little...

**N:(shaking finger at gothangel) Now is that how you want your reviewers to see?**

I...n-duuurrr

**N:Hah hah!**

Grrrrrrrr!

By the way, if you wanna go to a fun site you should go to and go into media videos or something like that. There is a little Naruto series that make you laugh really hard!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you guys want?"

"What the hell happened to Naruto?" asked a very not so happy Kiba.

"Didn't you hear? He got raped."

"Don't be sarcastic with us, Uchiha. Like we've said, unlike you, we care for Naruto and if he got raped by Itachi then it has something to do with you."

Sasuke was thrown aback. He thought that at least SOME of Naruto's friends cared about him but he was just proven wrong.

"I-I..."

"What's the matter Uchiha? Afraid to admit that you had some part of it?" sneered Kiba.

"Oh yeah. I hated Naruto and so I told Itachi to rape him cuz I hate him! So while Itachi did that I watched and then, when I heard Sakura and Iruka coming, I jumped out the window so they wouldn't suspect me! Oh my God you guys are bastards! I hope you rot in hell! How dare you accuse me of setting him up!"

Sasuke was so hystrical and angry that he blurted out a deep secret.

"Yeah and it's my fault that Itachi rapes me so I decided that everyone should suffer because I can't stop Itachi from raping me!"

The look on their faces told him that he blurted out something that he shouldn't have. He turned white and in a shaky voice said,"I-I'm gonna go home."

Shikamaru grabbed his arm. Sasuke yelped in pain. Everyone in the waiting room, who had been listening but then decided to ignore, jumped at his scream.

Shikamaru automatically let go. "Sasuke." Sasuke collasped on the floor, clutching his left arm with tears streaming down his face.

They had all stood there in shock. Kabuto immediately sprang into action. "Nurse! Quick we need help!"

The nurse immediately rushed over to where Kabuto and Shikamaru were trying to calm. It was such a commotion that when the nurse finally got the story and rushed to go get a doctor, Sasuke was on the verge of fainting.

The last thing he remembered was someone saying,"Hold on Sasuke. We can't lose you like we lost Naruto."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well I know its short but its late and I got school in the morning. Review!


	8. Memories that haunt me

..no comment...

_/blah/-thought_

_blah-flashback_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sasuke-kun?"

_/Huh? Who's there/_

"Sasuke-kun?"

_/Why does every bone in my body ache? I've never felt this before./_

"Sakura, leave Sasuke alone!"

"Shut up, Shikamaru! I'm worried about him!"

"Yeah but what Naruto?" he muttered.

_/Shikamaru? Sakura? What's going on? Where am I/_

"Man, we shouldn't have attacked him like that!"

_/Kiba/_

"Well, no duh!"

_/Kabuto/_

"First, Naruto and now him. I don't know how much more of this that I can take!"

"It'll be alright Lee."

_/What they all doing here and what do they mean 'First, Naruto and then me'? What's going on/_

"You'll have to leave. Mr. Uchiha needs his rest."

The teens left but not before Sakura gave Saskue a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you, Sasuke," she whispered, tears running down her face. (A/N: gags)

_/...gross.../_

_/I wanna know what's going on...why do I feel like I'm being pinned down? Why does my body feel drained of all energy? I feel so sick to my stomach and I don't even know why. Why can't I open my eyes? But more importantly...where am I/_

Sasuke slowly opens his eyes but quickly shuts them at the glare of the light.

_/I'm in a place where there's a lot of light. Heaven or Hell? But Hell is dark and cold so it must be Heaven./_

Sasuke tried once again to open his eyes. The light hurt but soon his eyes adjusted. He looked around the room trying to make sense of where he was.

"How are you feeling, Mr. Uchiha?" asked a kind voice.

He looked to his right to see a middle-aged nurse looking at him.

"Where am I?" he managed to choke out.

"In the hospital. Do you remember what happened?"

I looked at the ceiling and tried to remember. Soon they were all coming back.

_"Birthday huh? Well...," Itachi said starting to unzip his pants, "here's my birthday present."_

"No," he whispered.

_"Naruto's been raped by your brother!"_

"No," he said a little louder.

_"He might not seem like himself."_

"No!"

"Mr. Uchiha, are you okay?" the nurse asked moving towards Sasuke's bed.

_"Sasuke..."_

"Uuuh.."

_"I'm back!"_

"NO!" Sasuke started to thrash about. His body was moving on its own. He tried to yank out the IV in his arm. The nurse had at this time jumped back and didn't know what to do. She decided that it would be best if she tried to to calm him down herself.

"Mr. Uchiha, it's alright."

She started to walk towards him slowly. He curled into the fetal position his thin shoulders shaking. She gently put her arms around him and gently told him everything would be alright. His body racked with sobs.

Nothing will ever be alright.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

...still no comment...


	9. New Hopes and Training

Yes yes I know I haven't updated in like...forever!!! I had some difficulties with family and what not but here I am!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke awoke to the bright sunlight shining through his hospital room. He groaned and managed to turn his back to the sun. However, the Gods didn't seem to like him this morning.

"RISE AND SHINE, PRETTY BOY!!!!" a loud voice vibrated throughout the room. Sasuke, scared out of his mind, fell out of bed landing with a loud 'thud' on his bum. _/I swear I'll murder whoever it is and then I'll bring them back to laugh and murder them again!!!/ _Sasuke thought angrily, managing to stand up with help from the bed. The voice chuckled and he looked up to see Shikamaru smirking down at the young Uchiha. Sasuke blinked several times. It couldn't be!! **The **Shikamaru...this early in the morning...and and being so loud!!! The world was ending!!!

"W-what are you doing here?!" Sasuke asked, trying to sound like he wasn't surprised. For those of you wondering...it didn't work. Shikamaru laughed again before turning serious. "I came here to get you ready for training."

"Training?! For what?!"

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke," Shikamaru said, shaking his head, "we must get you ready. If you ever want to get revenge on Itachi you must be ready or else he'll kick your ass again..."

Sasuke glared evilly at Shikamaru. "Itachi, will not kick-"

"He will, Sasuke. You got to face the fact that you're weak. You couldn't fight him off when he raped you and even Naruto couldn't fight him off. Not just that but he's still out there, Sasuke, and he can easily come back and rape you or..." Shikamaru turned away not being able to continue.

"You mean, Naruto, don't you?" Sasuke asked, strangely quiet. Shikamaru nodded and shuddered a bit when he saw the anger and hatred building up in the young Uchiha's eyes. _/Such troublesome nonsense...I didn't even want to do this but the Fifth.../_

_Flashback_

_"Shikamaru, I want you to train, Sasuke." Tsunadae said her chin resting on her folded hands. Before Shikamaru could protest, she went on. "Sasuke could not fight off his older brother, Itachi. Now he's on the loose after raping Naruto...and I want that bastard found...__**dead.**__" The venom in her voice dripped down and it scared Shikamaru. But then again he couldn't blame her. When had first heard of the rape he wanted to strangle and torture the older Uchiha himself. But the idea seemed too troublesome to act on._

_"Understood...from this day forward Sasuke is under my command."_

_End Flashback_

Shikamaru sighed. "Get dressed. Training begins in one hour." With those final words, he walked out the door and out of the hospital. Sasuke realized that his hands were trembling. _/What am I so scared about?/ _he thought getting angry with himself. _/With this training I'll finally get rid of Itachi...but...what if he still manages to win...what if he gets to me again...what if...if...if.../_ He felt the tears brimming on his eyes and he tried furiously to brush them away...

_"You can do it, Sasuke...I believe in you..."_

Sasuke's head flew up. _/NARUTO?!/_ Scanning the room he searched for his loud-mouth blonde friend...only to find that he was alone. _/B-but...I heard his voice...I.../_ a slow smile spreaded on Sasuke's face. _/Thank you...Naruto.../_ He quickly got dressed and was out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you liked the chappie!!!


	10. Note

To everyone waiting on this story,

I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in like forever!! T.T But a lot has happened...my mother passed away in June and from then on I've been busy...but I will be working on my stories so please be patient!!

Axel-fiery-gurl


End file.
